gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Cruentus
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Cris Formage page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 14:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Trevor uses threats of sexual violence towards men, but only ever threats. I don't really take anything from LifeInvader seriously, Trevor has two friends on it; Wade and Ron. Any hole will do is more likely a reference to the fact that he isn't picky about the women he goes for. The spooning etc. is done for comedic effect, I doubt even Rockstar would be so blasé about sexual abuse of that nature. Trevor just doesn't care and likes to make people feel uncomfortable, he likes to control them - hence why he is only like that to the weak people he chooses to socialise with. Tom Talk 15:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :If you message someone, you reply and converse in their way. So if you message me, and I reply on your talk page, you reply on my talk page and so on. I'm sure there will be a lot of debate on the subject, and maybe more evidence will be discovered, but right now I don't think we have enough evidence to say anything more than what I've told you. Tom Talk 15:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Visual Editor bug? Hi there. Do you have any idea what you may have done in the Fandom Visual Editor that caused on this edit? I have cleaned it up but it seems like an odd thing for the editor to do. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:57, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :Not sure, all I did was tweak what the previous editor did, re-added information that was removed without any reason given and also added some info about the kinetic mines based on experience in the flag war mode. However, I did have some trouble in applying changes in source mode for awhile, a message in another language popped up. -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']]([[User talk:The Cruentus|'''Talk]])' 22:02, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Seems like Visual Editor now tends to do that, I guess. As for you, Cruentus, I apologize for indiscriminately removing the bit of info you added. It seemed like a brief summary of everything stated above it about the armor part, and I did not considered the part of being vulnerable to aerial attacks in general, since all Arena vehicles have no way to defend themselves from such threats other than a front machine gun/plasma gun. ::TL;DR, I was removing them due to standardization across the same variants and not considering anything different. Once again, sorry for the inconveniences. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F''']] 02:17, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Breaks All good, I didn't really bother checking whodunnit, since it is a pretty common mistake. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:19, February 23, 2019 (UTC)